A hydraulic lash adjuster (HLA) eliminates clearance (lash) between a valve and its rocker lever while permitting thermal expansion and preventing or attenuating noise generated by movement due to the clearance. As diesel engines are improved to reduce their noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) signatures, valve train noise is becoming more apparent.
However, as the space between valves and fuel injectors decreases, it becomes increasingly more difficult to mount the HLAs without interference with the fuel injectors. There is a need, therefore, for an improved combustion engine with a reduced NVH signature.